


Ripple effect

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Changing tides [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Chinese Triad, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Mirakuru, Past Character Death, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Secret Organizations, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sequel to Shifting Tides. Six months after Malcolm's attempted Undertaking, things seem to be going good for Team Arrow and Starling City. However, all good things must come to an end. As groups make a play for control of Starling City, Oliver and Laurel are sent on a collision course with the past while Roy is sent on one with the future. Larger summary inside.





	1. With a bang

**Author's Note:**

> Full summary: Six months after the prevention of The Undertaking, things seem to be going pretty well and Oliver is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And drop it does as The Triad, led by China White, begins making a move for control of Starling City. As Oliver’s past begins to come back and haunt him, Laurel, Diggle, Roy, and Thea begin to truly wrestle with keeping their secret from Oliver. As Laurel finds out her sister has returned to Starling City and desperately tries to reconnect with Sara, Nyssa begins to feel Oliver out as a potential recruit for her father. And finally, while his relationship with Thea is stronger than ever and finally free of the fear he will become Prometheus, Roy is sent on a collision course with his future. 
> 
> So, here is the next installment of the Changing Tides universe. Hope you enjoy the start.

Starling City, Gala  
Night

“You didn’t have to come. You must be sick of Galas by now.” Laurel mentioned as she and Oliver walked down the stairs.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you to deal with one-percenters alone?” Oliver quipped and Laurel smiled before frowning as she looked at him in concern.

“Ollie, come on, what’s really bothering you?” Laurel asked as they stopped at the end of the steps.

“Things have been going pretty good the last six months,” Oliver said quietly after several moments, “As CEO; I’ve saved Queen Consolidated from bankruptcy while also helping repair the trust the people have for my family. You’ve helped me take down and prosecute most of the people on the list. There’s barely anyone left for me to scare. Roy’s training has come along nicely, between the three of us and Dig, the City is better than it’s ever been.”

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Laurel asked in confusion.

“Things are going pretty good right now. While I was away, whenever things would go good, or as close to good as it could get, things would go to shit pretty quickly. I guess I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Oliver sighed.

Laurel wanted to tell him things would be alright but she knew that would be a lie. She, along with Thea, Diggle, and Roy, knew Slade was still out there, waiting to strike. They hoped they had dismantled him or stalled him by taking Sabastian Blood off the board, but they all knew it was only a matter of time until Slade made his move. 

“You just have to enjoy the good things while they last.” Laurel said instead, taking his hand in hers.

Starling City, The Glades  
Same time

As a supply truck was under attack by two masked men on motorcycles, a third motorcycle rolled up in front of the truck. However, rather than being ridden by a man in a helmet, in was ridden by a man in a red hood and suit with a quiver full of arrows on his back and the motorcycle had a bow mounted on its front.

Arsenal reached back into his quiver and notched it in his bow. He fired, the arrow hitting one of the motorcycles and, it an explosion of sparks, the cyclist is thrown from his motorcycle and crashed into the side of a dumpster, knocking him out. As the supply truck drove off, the other cyclist pulled out an assault rifle and opened fire on Arsenal.

Arsenal swerved to avoid the bullets, and yanked a flechette out of his sleeve. He threw it at the motorcycle, hitting the wheel. This knocked the cyclist from his motorcycle and he landed on the ground hard. However, he got up as Arsenal stopped his own motorcycle, getting off it as he faced the cyclist.

“That’s how you wanna play this? Fine, let’s play asshole.” Arsenal snarled as he pulled out two escirma sticks.

Gala  
Same time

“Mr. Queen, glad that Ms. Lance could convince you to come.” Donner said as he held his hand out for Oliver, who flashed what Laurel called his ‘party face smile’ as he shook Donner’s hand.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Oliver said smoothly, internally smirking as Donner winced at the force Oliver was applying to his hand.

“So, Mr. Queen, what is your opinion on these vigilantes?” The mayor asked as Oliver dropped Donner’s hand, Donner trying to discreetly flex his fingers.

“Well, I think someone who dresses up like Robin Hood and puts arrows into people clearly has issues.” Oliver joked.

Laurel smirked in amusement as the mayor and Donner laughed. Before the conversation could continue, there was a jingle and the mayor looked towards the podium as someone was already there.

“They’re playing my song.” The mayor said apologetically before leaving them. 

Oliver and Laurel stood with Donner, watching as the mayor took the podium. Laurel felt a sense of Déjà vu, realizing this was exactly what had happened before The Hoods attacked in the original timeline. 

Before the mayor could even begin to speak, shots rang out. The mayor fell back, bleeding profusely as the crowd began to panic. Oliver instinctively stepped in front of Laurel protectively as armed men rushed down the stairs. They opened fire on all the security, killing them instantly as they dropped dead. As one rushed towards Oliver, he saw a red dragon tattoo on his wrist.

“Long time.” The gunman said in heavily accented English as he took aim at Oliver.

“Do we know each other?” Oliver asked evenly and the gunman smirked.

“You lucky we not here for you,” the gunman said as he took aim at Donner, who stepped back, “you are a coward. You are not worth killing. This city belongs to the triad now. You remember that.”

The gunman then walks off with his assailants, leaving Oliver, Laurel, and Donner staring after them.

Starling City  
Same time

Arsenal grabbed the cyclist and threw him over his shoulder. The cyclist went flying and hit his head on an ally wall. As he fell to the ground, out cold, Arsenal raced over to his motorcycle and got on, starting it up once more. Arsenal drove after the supply truck. As he neared it, he saw a white haired woman standing by the stopped truck. China White.

Arsenal pulled an arrow out of his quiver, notched it, and fired. White whirled around, pulling out a knife and deflecting the arrow. Arsenal took his bow off the handles and jumped off the bike. White jumped up one side to avoid the motorcycle as Arsenal fired at her. She used her knife and used her knives to stop Arsenal’s bow as he rushed her.

“He has taught you well,” White noted, “but he is not the only one with a partner.”

Arsenal suddenly umped back, barely avoiding a strike from a Sais. He landed on his feet, looking up and gapped. Suddenly, he was back on the Watchtower, watching a hologram of his future self fight the future mother of his child.

“Hey Red. You can call me Cheshire.” Cheshire told him as she whirled his Sais. 

Arsenal is in so much shock he doesn’t even see the knife White threw at him until it landed in his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he went down. As he looked up, Cheshire was getting in the truck, driving off as White got on the motorcycle and fled. Arsenal picked his bow up, yanked the knife out as two police officers ran up, taking aim at Arsenal.

“Hands up!” One of them said.

“Just so you know, the real bad guys are getting away.” Arsenal said sarcastically as he put his hands up.

“Put your weapon down, slowly.” One of them ordered.

Arsenal begins kneeling down, acting like he is going to comply. Then, he whirled around and his bow sent off a stream of sparks at the officers. The Officers step back and when they look again, Arsenal was gone.


	2. Archers versus Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy reels from Cheshire's presence in the present as Jade begins her seduction of Roy. Oliver and Roy make an attempt to stop China White, but things do not go as planned.

Starling City  
Night 

“Ollie, why did those guys seem to recognize you?” Laurel inquired as they stood away from Donner, who was being questioned by the police.

“While I was away, I wasn’t always on the island,” Oliver admitted, “I had a few run-ins with the Chinese Triad, it’s not much of a stretch to assume that they might recognize me.” 

“You’re sure they were part of the triad?” Laurel said skeptically, finding it hard to believe they would be so bold.

“I’d think it was all talk to, an attempt to divert suspicion upon to the triad, if it wasn’t for one thing: the dragon tattoo on his wrist. It’s a mark of initiation within the triad. You get it once you become a member.” Oliver explained.

“You know a lot about them.” Laurel noted and Oliver shrugged.

“Know your enemy to defeat your enemy.” He said sagely. 

“Laurel!” The pair looked over as Quentin rushed in, heading straight for Laurel.

“Dad, I’m fine.” Laurel said as she accepted a hug.

“I’m fine to, thanks for asking.” Oliver said sarcastically and Laurel rolled her eyes as she elbowed him.

“So it’s the Triad, that’s what they said?” Quentin asked, looking worried.

“I saw a red dragon tattoo on the wrist of one of them.” Oliver supplied and Quentin’s look became grimmer. 

“The Triad’s never been this bold before, they’ve always operated under a lower profile.” Quentin said confused.

“Well Detective, something has obviously changed.” Oliver pointed out and Quentin nodded absently. 

Verdant  
Later 

Thea was overseeing how things were going with the club when she got a text. She pulled her phone out, paling as she read the text.

Down in the lair, Roy winced as Diggle stitched up his shoulder wound. 

“You could’ve avoided that shot tonight. Why didn’t you?” Diggle asked as he finished up, putting the surgical tools on a tray.

“I was…distracted.” Roy admitted as he thought of Cheshire.

Before Diggle could inquire by what, the door opened and Thea came rushing down the stairs. 

“What happened?” Thea demanded as she made it to them.

“I got in a fight with China White.” Roy explained as Thea stared at him.

“How did that end up happening?” Thea asked and Roy sighed.

“Someone’s been stealing the medical supplies from Glades Memorial hospital before they even get there, so I’ve been staking out the route for the last couple days. And it was White,” Roy decided not to mention Cheshire just that, “The Glades needs that medicine, now more than ever.” 

“Why, what’s going on?” Diggle asked and Roy sighed.

“People are in rough shape. The Undertaking may have failed, but the chaos and panic in The Glades caused by your mom’s broadcast didn’t. The riot may have lasted less than twenty four hours, but it left a lot of damage. For the past month, the triad has been taking that medicine and the people in The Glades need it.” Roy explained passionately.

“Well, looks like the triad’s been busy.” Oliver said as he and Laurel walked down the steps.

“What do you mean?” Diggle asked as they all looked over at the pair.

“At the Gala tonight, the triad burst in, assassinated the mayor and several police officers, announced that Starling City belongs to the Triad before leaving.” Laurel explained and they all stared at her.

“That doesn’t sound like Triad behavior.” Diggle pointed out.

“It’s not. They’ve always kept a low profile until now. Something has changed, I don’t know what…but I don’t like it.” Oliver said grimly.

“So what now?” Roy inquired.

“For now, we try and stop the triad from taking that medicine. Hopefully, that’ll lead us to why the Triad is trying to take over the city.” Oliver ordered.

Starling City, next day  
Afternoon

“Is everything okay?” Thea asked as she and Roy sat at a café.

“I’m fine.” Roy assured her quickly, too quickly.

“You’ve been distant since you had that run in with China White.” Thea noted and Roy sighed.

“Look, I’m fine, okay? I’m just under a lot of stress with what’s going on in The Glades and class. I’m fine.” Roy assured her, hoping she’d buy it.

“If you weren’t, you’d tell me, right?” Thea asked concerned.

“Of course,” Roy said, his insides churning with guilt as he thought of Cheshire, “I’m gonna get some more coffee, you want some?”

Thea shook her head and Roy got up, eager to escape the conversation. As he made his back to line, he bumped into someone. They dropped their coffee but Roy quickly reached out and caught it before it hit the ground. He was about to hand it to the person when they spoke.

“Roy?” 

“Jade?” Roy blinked as he recognized the receptionist and his friend from college.

“Hey, haven’t seen you around Campus in a while.” Jade noted.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Roy said and she nodded.

“Well, I’ll see you around. We should talk more.” Jade said before walking off.

It was only later Roy realized that her cup had her number on it.

Arrow lair  
Night

“You ready?” Oliver asked Roy as they suited up.

“The triad has another thing coming if they think they can come into my home and take what belongs to the people in The Glades.” Roy growled and Oliver nodded.

“Yes, they do.” Oliver agreed.

Starling City  
Later

A delivery truck driver was backing up fearfully as two motorcycle drivers wearing helmets each aimed a gun at him when-

“Get down!” 

He obeyed immediately as two arrows flew out, each one hitting one of the cyclists in the shoulder. They went down as The Hood and Arsenal lowered their bows.

“Make your delivery.” The Hood told the driver as he stood up.

The man didn’t need to be told twice. However, as he got in his truck, a knife flew out and hit him in the throat. The archers quickly notched their bows as the man fell to the ground, dead.

“Emerald archer,” China White said as she stepped into view and said archer tensed as he gripped his bow tightly, “or would you prefer…Oliver Queen?”

“You must have me confused with the billionaire former playboy.” The Hood said in his disguised voice. 

“You can deny all you want, but I finally know. I know who you are under that hood. And now I can pay you back for your interference in our business.” White smirked maliciously.

“Your business is going under. Permanently.” Arsenal snarled as he opened fire. 

However, a man with claws on his hands slide down the side of the truck and used his claw to block the arrow. Arsenal internally swore as he stared. He forgotten all about Bronze Tiger, so fixated on Cheshire. 

“You are not the only one who has friends. I thought your apprentice would’ve learned that last time.” White mentioned. 

The Hood fired at Bronze Tiger but the Tiger blocked it with his claws as White got in the truck.

“You go after her. I’ll deal with him.” The Hood ordered and Arsenal nodded.

As White sped off in the truck, The Hood rushed Bronze Tiger, engaging him as Arsenal raced after the truck. He fired an arrow with a line, hitting the back of the truck. He began to use it in an attempt to swing up on to the roof of the truck. However, the line was suddenly cut and Arsenal was sent crashing onto the road. He landed, hard, on the road and rolled a few times, groaning in pain. As he stood up shakily, a familiar voice spoke up.

“Well, two encounters in two days. If I didn’t know better Red, I’d think you were stalking me.” Arsenal looked up as Cheshire walked into view, whirling her Sais’.

“You wish.” Arsenal snarled as he pulled out two escirma sticks. 

The two rushed each other, Cheshire attempting to strike Arsenal with her blades. However, Arsenal blocked her with his escirma sticks before delivering a powerful kick to her abdomen. She stumbled back then leaned the upper half of her body backwards, just barely avoiding a hit from one of Arsenal’s escirma sticks. She then used her foot to knock Arsenal off his feet. He landed on his back, hard, and Cheshire jumped on him, putting one of her Sais’ to his throat.

“It’d be a shame to see such a pretty face all bloodied.” She cooed and Arsenal glared at her.

“Go to hell.” He sneered and she giggled.

“Another time perhaps,” She said as they heard police sirens in the distance, “in the meantime, here’s a little something to remember me by.”

So quick he wasn’t even sure it happened, she leaned down and gave him a kiss before jumping off. She fled into the night as Arsenal jumped up a second before the police cruisers rolled up. He swore as the cops got out, training their weapons on him, The Hood and Bronze Tiger paused their fight as they realized what had happened.

“Put your weapons down or we will open fire!” One of the cops shouted.

The three paused, carefully weighing their options. Arsenal knew it was different this time for Oliver, as he would not leave without him and vice versa. However, Bronze Tiger had no such compulsions. So, Arsenal struck first. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the feet of the officers. It went off, blinding them, and vigilantes and criminal turned to make their escape. 

Bronze Tiger went another way, the two archers losing sight of him as the cops opened fire on them. Two bullets struck Arsenal, one in the shoulder and the other in his left leg. He cried out as he fell to the ground and The Hood whirled around, notching an arrow and firing at the cops. It hit the ground a few feet from the cops. It exploded, sending them back a bit and gave The Hood time to make his escape. He helped Arsenal to his feet before shooting off an arrow with a line, and used it as a zip line so he and his protégé could make their escape.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Since when are the police more interested in catching the two of you than the mobsters bent on taking over the city?” Thea asked as Oliver finished stitching Roy up.

“Since we took down the corrupt police chief on the list.” Roy drawled.

“He’s right. It embarrassed the police that we exposed Nudocerdo as someone working with Merlyn; it caused a lot of embarrassment and shame to the police. This is payback.” Oliver said grimly.

“So White has some new partners?” Diggle inquired and the archers nodded.

“A man with bronze claws on his hands. He’s good.” Oliver noted.

“And a woman with black hair who wears Cheshire cat mask and uses Sais as her weapon of choice.” Roy said, not being able to look at Thea.

“From what I saw, you two seem to know each other.” Oliver noted.

“I encountered her last night, when I fought White.” Roy admitted and could feel Thea boring two holes into his head as the other time travelers stared at him sympathetically.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know.” Roy half lied.

“Well, don’t do it again. Because if you keep something like this from us again, we will have a problem.” Oliver said before walking out.

“Why didn’t you tell us Cheshire was with White?” Diggle inquired once Oliver was gone.

“I was freaking out, okay? It threw me for a loop to see Arsenal’s baby momma in the present. I didn’t know what to think.” Roy said defensively.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thea asked and Laurel and Diggle made themselves scarce, attempting to give them some privacy.

“I don’t know. I wish I did, but I can honestly say I don’t know.” Roy said as he looked up at her and she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well, when you figure it out, tell me. Until then…please don’t call me.” Thea said angrily before storming out, leaving a miserable Roy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of on the short side. As the story progresses, the chapters will get longer.


	3. Canaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver is preoccupied, Laurel, Roy, and Diggle face off against the Triad. Thea and Roy come to a resolution in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case visuals help, Jade would be portrayed by Jamie Chung. You might recognize her from The Gifted as Blink or from Gotham as Valerie Vale. And yes, I know she is Vietnamese in the comics, but she’s Chinese here for a reason that will be revealed later.

Starling City

Afternoon

 

“You want to throw a Benefit?” Laurel inquired as she and Oliver were having lunch at a restaurant.

 

“I’ve been talking with Roy about what’s going on in The Glades. The people there are still very angry about The Undertaking and specifically, my family’s part in it.” Oliver explained.

 

Laurel almost sighed in dismay. She’d hoped by preventing The Undertaking, it would mean less difficulties for Oliver with Starling City. However, it seemed the people in The Glades took lessons in holding a grudge from Talia and Slade.

 

“It’s a good idea,” Laurel said after a moment, “rebuild the trust between The Glades and your company.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan anyway.” Oliver sighed as he took a drink of water.

 

Starling University Campus

Same time

 

At a café, Roy pulled out his phone dialed a number. He put it to his ear; it rang twice before he got voice mail.

 

“This is Thea, I can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message.” Roy sighed in dismay as he lowered the phone and pocketed it.

 

“Well, no good can come from that face.” Roy looked up to see Jade standing by his table, a cup of Coffee in her hand.

 

“Jade, hey.” Roy greeted politely, trying to take his mind off Thea.

 

“Hey, you look upset.” Jade said sounding concerned.

 

“It’s nothing.” Roy attempted to dodge.

 

“It’s not nothing,” Jade seemed to take that as an invitation to join him, as she sat down across from him, “let me guess, girlfriend troubles? Or…boyfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend.” Roy found himself confiding, if only because he had learned by now it was easier to just give into her than fight her.

 

“So, you guys fighting?” Jade inquired.

 

“Well, to be fighting she’d have to be speaking to me.” Roy remarked flippantly.

 

“So, what’d you do…or what did she do?” Jade inquired.

 

“I kept something from her that I shouldn’t have.” Roy sighed.

 

“Did you have a reason?” Jade asked curiously.

 

“Not one that’s gonna satisfy her.” Roy admitted.

 

Starling City, a few days

Night

 

“We’re late.” Diggle grumbled to Oliver and Laurel as they rode the elevator.

 

“We wouldn’t be if someone hadn’t taken so long to get ready.” Oliver said as he shot Laurel a look.

 

“Hey, this takes time,” Laurel said, gesturing to herself.

 

“Well, at least Oliver Queen has a reputation for being late.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Have I ever told you it weirds me out how you refer to yourself in the third person like that?” Diggle asked as Oliver’s phone rang.

 

“It’s Roy. What do you have?” Oliver answered as they stepped out.

 

“Well, one of my contacts on the streets just told me that the next shipment of medicine left five minutes ago.” Roy told him and Olivier swore.

 

“Ollie, you can’t go,” Laurel said, seeing the look on his face, “you yourself said you need to rebuild the trust between the city and your family.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of feel you not showing up to your own Benefit will do the opposite.” Diggle said sarcastically.

 

“Roy can’t handle China White, Cheshire, and White’s partner on his own.” Oliver snapped.

 

“Maybe not on his own, no. But with help…” Laurel shot him a look that took him back months.

 

_Laurel’s apartment, a few weeks after The Undertaking_

_Night_

_“What?”_

_Oliver had just gotten in after a night of crossing names off The List. He’d been looking forward to sleeping it off when his girlfriend had made a request that had thrown his mind._

_“I want you to train me. I want to join your crusade.” Laurel said bluntly._

_“Okay, try and work with me for a minute,” Oliver put a hand to the bridge of his nose, having a feeling he wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon, “why do you wanna join me out in the field?”_

_“During The Undertaking, I sat in a chair and talked my dad and Tommy through disarming the device. I felt completely helpless Ollie…and I never want to feel that helpless again. I see every day how this city is going to hell, the lawyers won’t do anything, the cops won’t do anything…” Laurel trailed off and Oliver could see she wouldn’t back down from this._

_“Okay,” Oliver sighed, not liking it but he knew her well enough to know there was no talking her out of it, “come to the foundry on Monday morning. We start seven sharp.”_

Now

 

“Thank you all for coming,” Oliver said as he took the podium and the crowd broke out into applause, “It warms my heart to see you all here, united. This, right here, this is the city I remember and It’s the city we can and must be again. I know there is some deep mistrust and resentment a lot of people have for my family. It’s justified, my mother was involved with something unspeakable. But I am not my mother, I’m my own man. My hope is that you will all allow me to prove that through my actions, rather than my words.”

Starling City

Same time

 

White, Cheshire, Turner and another member of the triad had knocked out the driver and were about to take the truck when they heard the roar of an engine. They looked over to see Arsenal riding up on his motorcycle. He fired an arrow at the Triad member about to get in the truck and he jumped back, just barely avoiding the arrow. Arsenal drove pasted them and parked in front of the truck. White barked at the crew member in Chinese and he got in the truck as Arsenal got off.

 

“So sweet of you to come all this way for little old me. Why don’t   you just ask me on a date already?” Cheshire said in a flirtatious voice.

 

“Not interested.” Arsenal said as he whirled his bow.

 

“You’re brave to come all this way alone.” White sneered and was confused by his smirk.

 

“Who said I did?” He asked.

 

Laurel dressed in a leather suit, blonde wig, and a black domino mask, jumped down and pulled out two side-batons.

 

“You’re not the only one allowed to bring a friend.” Laurel said.

 

“Well, this’ll be fun.” Bronze Tiger smirked.

 

The five lunged at each other; Arsenal found himself using his bow to block the strikes of both Cheshire and White as Laurel attempted to dodge the attacks from Bronze Tiger. Arsenal sent a power kick to White’s abdomen, sending her into a wall. Roy easily blocks Cheshire’s strikes, backing her towards the wall before the truck, driven by Diggle, ho honked as he drove up. Arsenal stepped away from Cheshire, jumping over a wall as Laurel backed away from Bronze Tiger. Cheshire raced over and grabbed onto the back of the truck, hitching a ride.

 

“I’m clear!” Diggle said over the comms.

 

“No you’re not, Cheshire hitched a ride,” Laurel said over the comms and noticed Bronze Tiger is nowhere to be seen, “and Roy, I think my friend is coming for you.”

 

“You should worry about yourself.” White smirked as she twirled her knives.

 

With the truck, Cheshire had managed to climb over to the driver’s side window and began punching Diggle, who punched back, trying to throw her off until they crashed into debris on the road side.

 

Arsenal and Bronze Tiger stumbled back onto the street as Arsenal desperately attempted to block Tiger’s strikes. Meanwhile, Laurel found herself thrown on her back by White.

 

“Not bad,” White smirked as she twirled her knives, “but not good enough.” 

 

As White prepared to deliver the final block, a loud, sonic shriek filled the air. Arsenal, White, and Bronze Tiger all hunched over as they and Laurel held their ears. Then, she was there. Laurel stared in shock as Sara, dressed in her Canary outfit, burst onto the scene. She pulled out her baton and struck White, sending her flying onto the ground. Seeing this, Bronze Tiger seemed to forget about Arsenal as he rushed Sara. However, Sara quickly got behind him and placed her baton at his neck.

 

“No!” Laurel cried out, knowing what Sara was going to do but it was too late.

 

The sound of his neck snapping echoed through the air and Sara dropped his body to the ground. White stood up, seething as Sara looked over at her impassively. However, before anything could come of it, they heard the sound of police sirens. Arsenal helped Laurel p as an unspoken agreement settled over the four. Sara and White fled as Arsenal all but dragged Laurel to his motorcycle.

 

Over by the truck, Diggle had his gun out, searching for Cheshire. Suddenly, she burst out, attacking him. Diggle tried to dodge but was thrown down. Diggle grabbed is gun and fired, forcing her away from hm. Before the fight could continue, they both heard the sounds of sirens and paused.

 

“Another time then.” Cheshire said before she turned and fled, disappearing into the night. 

 

Diggle pulled himself up and then dragged himself away, getting out of there just before the police rolled up.

 

Queen Consolidated

Later

 

“So, a masked woman in black showed up and killed White’s friend?” Oliver inquired as Laurel and Diggle stood in front of his desk.

 

“She had this sonic…thing.” Laurel tried.

 

“Describe it.” Oliver said his mind racing.

 

“She turned it on and I thought my ear drums were going to explode.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.  

 

“We need to find her.” Olivier decided.

 

“And do what?” Laurel asked, her heart racing, fearing she would be torn between her sister and the man she loved.

 

“That depends on whose side she’s on…and what she’s after.” Olivier explained.

 

From another rooftop, Sara Lance stared at her sister and Oliver through that window, eying them with longing and wistfulness.

 

Verdant

Same time

 

Thea was at the bar, checking inventory as Roy walked up to her.

 

“Thea? Thea, could you please just look at me?” Roy almost snapped, beginning to get frustrated.

 

Thea stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him, her arms crossed and a cool expression on her face. Roy would count it as a win.

 

“I owe you an explanation about Cheshire.” Roy started.

 

“No, you don’t,” Thea cut him off to his surprise, “I already know the answer.”

 

“You do?” Roy said surprised.

 

“Whether you realize it or not…you like it like that. Being alone, keeping secrets from me…even if you don’t realize it,” Thea said as she stared at him sadly, “You don’t feel like you deserve to be happy. Maybe it’s because of what happened with your parents or the things you did growing up or maybe you’re still holding onto guilt for what Arsenal did as Prometheus. But whatever the reason, whether you realize it or not, you are sabotaging us. And…I can’t put myself through that.”

 

“Are you…breaking up with me?” Roy asked slowly, a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

 

“I don’t want to…but you’re not giving me any choice. Now please leave, I have work to do.” Thea said, her voice trembling as she turned away from him.

 

Roy stared at the woman he loved, his heart shattered. Later, he wished he would have fought her on this, had tried to convince her not to give up on him. But instead, he turned and walked out of the club, leaving his heart behind.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

Jade got off the elevator, stepping into the large office. She walked up to the man at his desk, who had turned away from her as he stared out at the city through the window behind his desk.

 

“Things…did not go according to plan.” Jade said regretfully.

 

“No matter.  The Arrow cannot stop what is going to come and his team is of no consequences.” The man said with an accent.

 

“You know who he is, don’t you? That’s why you’ve forbidden the Triad from killing him.” Jade realized.

 

“He is my friend.” The man said.

 

“And that’s why you don’t want him dead?”

 

“Death would be a mercy and his sentence has yet to be carried out,” Slade Wilson said as he turned around in his chair to face her, “I am going to tear everything he cares about away from him. Destroy those who choose to follow him. Corrupt those he loves. And then, once he has lost everyone and everything that he values…I will drive an arrow through his eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visuals, Laurel’s suit is her suit from season four with Sara’s wig she wore in season three.
> 
> Yes, Roy and Thea broke up. Not sure how long it will be, but for the plot, it is necessary for Roy and Thea to be apart for a while. 
> 
> That’s right; Slade and The Triad are working together. This is something I’ve been planning since Shifting Tides, all the way back when Blood was taken off the board. With Blood out of the way, Slade needed a new ally to help him against Oliver. Enter The Triad.


	4. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes a miscalculation when she is caught by Oliver and Roy. Nyssa decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been such a long wait between chapters. I swear, next one will not be nearly as long a wait.

Oliver and Laurel’s loft  
Morning

Laurel stirred, her eyes blinking open as the sun shone through the bedroom window. She was surprised when she saw that her boyfriend wasn’t in bed.

In the dining room, Oliver was at the table, on his laptop. He frowned, looking at the video feed on the screen as Laurel, dressed in a night gown, walked down the stairs.

“Hey,” Laurel greeted as she walked over.

“Hey,” Oliver said distracted and she frowned.

“Is it Queen Consolidated? Or your other work?” Laurel asked as she got up behind him.

“You remember those security cameras I installed around the loft? The ones you insisted were so unnecessary? Well, look what they picked up last night,” Oliver said as he zoomed in on the image.

Laurel followed his gaze and froze. It was Sara, dressed in her League of Assassin gear. She was on the roof of a building overlooking the loft.

“That’s the woman who saved my life the other night,” Laurel said once she found her voice.

“According to the time stamp, she was there while we were eating dinner. That position would have given her a perfect vantage point to watch us,” Oliver told her. “First, she helps you, Roy, and John against The Triad, now she watches us eat. What’s the common denominator?

“Me,” Laurel said, already knowing the answer.

“But why is she so obsessed with you?” Oliver wondered, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“I guess the only way to find out is to ask her ourselves,” Laurel pointed out and Oliver nodded.

“She’ll be back tonight. And tonight, we’ll get our answers,” Oliver said grimly.

Starling City  
Same time

Roy was sitting at a coffee shop on campus, studying, trying to take his mind off Thea, when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Jade of all people.

‘Hey, would you like to study for the test next week together?’ the text read.

Before Roy could respond, his phone went off with another text, this time from Oliver.

‘Meet me at the lair, we have a mission’ it read.

‘On my way’ he sent to Oliver before replying to Jade ‘got plans tonight, maybe another time.’

League safe house  
Afternoon

“You should not go back tonight,” Nyssa told Sara as they laid in bed in the safe house. 

“It’s the mission, right? Feel out Oliver as a potential recruit for the League,” Sara said, avoiding looking in her lover’s direction.

“You and I both know that is not why you go back night after night. We have been here for six months; it is time to meet with Mr. Queen. He has long since proven that he is worthy of joining our ranks. The longer we stay, the harder it will be for you when my father calls us back my beloved,” Nyssa told her, her voice carrying a concern that only Sara knew the demon’s heir was capable of.

Sara did not say anything, simply leaned over and kissed Nyssa. She knew this conversation was far from over, but she was in no mood to have it now. Because while feeling out Oliver had been her original intention when she came here, seeing her father and her sister, even from afar, the thought of leaving again felt like torture. A torture she wasn’t quite ready to endure. 

Oliver and Laurel’s loft  
Night

Laurel was in the dining room, pretending to do some paperwork. But in reality, her thoughts were overcome with her sister. When they had prevented The Undertaking, she had resigned herself to never seeing her sister again. A cost of changing the timeline, she had told herself. But now that her sister was so close her body practically hummed with the anticipation of being reunited with Sara.

On a building overlooking the loft, Sara stared down at her sister before her instincts told her she wasn’t alone. She turned around, looking for the one who dared think her their prey. Then a red arrow hit the side of the building and she knew it was Oliver’s partner, the kid in red. She turned and fled, hearing someone, presumably the kid in red, land on the roof and take off after her. She jumped over a rooftop to the next and suddenly found herself wrapped in iron cables. The kid in red jumped down behind her as Oliver, dressed in a green suit complete with Shado’s hood, stalked towards her. Panicked, Sara dropped her sonic device, which went off. Strangely, Oliver and his partner did not seem to be affected in the slightest.

“Does it get any louder? Or is this as high as it goes?” Roy said sarcastically as Oliver smirked.

“Good work,” Oliver told his student before looking at Sara. “What is your interest in Laurel Lance?” 

“I’m glad you two worked it out. You two belong together,” Sara said genuinely and Oliver was taken back, realizing she knew him and Laurel. 

“Who are you?” Oliver demanded,.

“Once you know, your life will never be the same,” Sara said cryptically. 

“I think we can take it,” Roy said confidently and she smirked.

“Not this time,” Sara said as she looked her former lover in the eye. “Ollie.”

Oliver froze. There were only three people, excluding his family, who had called him that. Laurel was in the loft, she certainly wasn’t Tommy, which left…

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Oliver pulled off her blond wig and took off her mask. Oliver dropped them, taking several steps back unconsciously as he pulled back his hood. For the first time in almost five years, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance stared at each other.

“Sara,” Oliver breathed.

“Wait, Sara as in Laurel’s sister Sara?” Roy demanded, appearing shocked.

“I’ll give you some time…to let it sink in,” Sara said cryptically.

Suddenly, there was a blast of sparks from Sara’s device. Oliver and Roy both went down, dazed momentarily. When they looked up, Sara was gone, the only evidence she was there at all were the iron cables that now hung limply off the sides.

“You okay?” Oliver asked as he got to his feet.

“Fine, just a little dazed,” Roy said as he got up. “But are you as confused as I am?”

“Probably,” Oliver grumbled.

Arrow lair  
Later

“My sister is alive,” Laurel said her voice thick with emotion.

It wasn’t hard for Laurel to sell that, because the emotions she was feeling were true. She, Oliver, Roy, and Diggle were all in the lair, Laurel staring at a news article on the computer from when The Gambit had gone down about Sara. She stared at her sister’s face before looking over at Oliver, who wasn’t looking at anyone.

“You told me she died on The Gambit,” Laurel said, trying to control her emotions.

“You lied,” Diggle said what they already knew, trying to keep up the act.

“When The Gambit went down, she was pulled under. It was dark and cold, I-I thought she died. About a year later I saw her,” Oliver explained, his voice thick with emotion as well.

“You saw her on the island,” Laurel said, with betrayal that was real.

Even though she understood his reasons, she was still angry he hadn’t told her the truth about Sara. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? My dad, he blamed you for what happened,” Laurel demanded.

“He should, it was my fault,” Oliver sighed. “What happened to her was my fault… You were better off not knowing. That was her request. If she didn’t make it, she wanted me to tell you and your parents that she died when that boat went down. I swear to you, I thought she was dead Laurel.”

“Well where has she been all this time?” Roy wondered, knowing it was a question Oliver would expect them to ask.

“I don’t know. The only person who can answer that is Sara,” Oliver said grimly.

League safe house  
Same time

“You were caught,” Nyssa said as Sara sighed.

“Yeah. You were right, I shouldn’t have gone back there,” Sara admitted.

“For months, I have done as you pleased, allowed you to torment yourself with something that can never be. Now, we will do things my way,” Nyssa declared with the authority of the Demon’s heir. 

Oliver and Laurel’s loft  
Later

“Ollie,” Laurel stopped him as they neared the front door to the living area, pulling on his hand and stopped as he looked over at her. “You can’t really believe what you said, about it being your fault what happened to Sara.”

“I do, it’s the truth. What happened to Sara happened because of my selfishness. Because I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. That I wasn’t ready for what you were asking me. I brought Sara onto The Gambit with me and everything that’s happened since was my fault.”

“You didn’t put a gun to her head and force her onto it. Sara made her own choices. And neither of you could have known what was going to happen, that’s on Malcolm. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that’s happened, you are not responsible for everything that goes wrong,” Laurel said as she pulled their foreheads together. 

For a moment, they said nothing as Oliver allowed her comforting presence to wash over him. Then they pulled apart, Oliver taking her hand as he opened the door and walked in.

However, they stopped, seeing an unknown woman sitting in the dark. As the lights flickered on, Laurel blinked as she saw Nyssa sitting on the couch. Oliver stared at the unknown woman as she got to her feet. Laurel looked over at who had turned on the lights and gasped. Oliver whipped his head to where Laurel’s gaze was and stiffened as he saw Sara standing by the light switch.

“Hey Ollie. Hey Laurel,” Sara said softly, staring at the pair longingly.

“M. Queen, we need to discuss some business with you,” Nyssa said and alarms began going off in Laurel’s head as Oliver looked over at Nyssa suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visual effects, Oliver and Laurel’s loft is the same loft Oliver and Thea bought in season three.


	5. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara and Laurel catch up, Nyssa tells Oliver why they are there, causing Laurel to consider the consequences the changes have had on the time line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a rather short chapter and chances are the next one will be short to but I’m building towards a plot line here, so please bear with me.

Oliver and Laurel’s loft  
Night

“Sara,” Laurel breathed as she stared at her sister. 

“I-I know you must have a lot of questions,” Sara began, eying her sister nervously.

Laurel slowly approached her sister, who tensed, readying herself for Laurel to attack her. But instead, to Sara’s shock, Laurel pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“I-I thought you’d hate me,” Sara said in shock.

“I did,” Laurel said as she pulled back but didn’t let her sister go. “For a very long time, I did. But you’re my sister, no matter what.”

As Oliver watched all this from behind, Nyssa walked over to him. Feeling her approach, Oliver turned to her, eying this unknown woman with weariness. She felt strangely familiar for a reason he couldn’t place. And not in a good way.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person,” Nyssa said politely as Oliver continued to eye her.

“And you are?”

“Nyssa al Ghul. Heir to the demon,” Nyssa said proudly and Oliver started. 

“Ollie,” Sara began as she and Laurel let each other go.

“That’s where you’ve been all this time. Why you didn’t come home,” Oliver accused and Sara nodded slowly. “You’re one of them.”

“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Laurel asked even though she already knew.

“The League of Assassins. A group of warriors who move like the shadows, they stand apart from society and vanish after they’ve crossed off their next target. The leader is a man named Ra’s al Ghul, who I’m guessing is your father,” Oliver leveled his gaze at Nyssa, who nodded.

“You would be correct,” Nyssa confirmed. 

“Why is the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul in my city, coming into my home, asking for an audience with me?” Oliver demanded.

“Perhaps it would be best if we speak in private. I’m sure Laurel has many questions for Sara, just as you have many questions for me,” Nyssa said, looking over at the sisters.

Oliver hesitated as he considered his options. While he would like nothing more than to find out the answers to his questions, he wasn’t sure he trusted Sara right now. While he was hesitant to think of her as a threat, she was a member of The League and four years was a long time. There was no telling what Sara was capable of and he no longer knew Sara as he had six years ago. Laurel made the choice for him.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Laurel said, grabbing Sara by the arm.

Before Oliver could protest, Laurel had dragged Sara out of the room. Growling deep in his throat, Oliver turned to Nyssa. 

“Well, looks like you owe me some answers,” Oliver said evenly. 

Laurel led Sara into the kitchen, where Sara looked around.

“You have a nice home,” Sara said politely and Laurel looked at her incredulously.

“Really? Six years and that’s what you have to say?” Laurel asked in disbelief.

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Sara admitted. 

“How about why didn’t you come home?” Laurel demanded and Sara sighed.

“I joined the League. And there’s only one way you leave,” Sara explained.

“That sounds like an excuse to me. It sounds just like when you said you broke mom’s vase accidentally when we all knew it was because she wouldn’t let you go to that party. Come on Sara, tell me the truth,” Laurel pleaded and Sara was silent for a moment. 

“I didn’t want to see the look on your faces, to see what you’d think of me…of what I’d become,” Sara finally admitted.

Laurel bit her tongue to stop the words that were sure to come out. She wanted to tell Sara she knew some of what she’d done, but knew she couldn’t do that. Not only was Sara in a vulnerable state, just tiptoeing on the edge of a dark abyss, it would raise questions from not only Sara and Oliver, but Nyssa, which would surely get back to Ra’s. If half of what Dinah had told her about that man was true, she could not afford that. 

“I can only imagine what you’ve been through,” Laurel said instead. “But I can see how much pain you’ve gone through. Mom and dad will just be happy to know you’re alive.”

“You can’t tell them,” Sara said instantly, her eyes suddenly filled with fear. “Telling you is one thing, but you can’t let them know I’m alive. They’d never let me go, never stop searching for me. And it would get them both killed. Please Laurel, promise me.”

As much as Laurel hated to admit it, from what she knew of Ra’s and of Talia who closely resembled him and even of Nyssa of this time, she knew Sara was probably right. So, she reluctantly nodded, to which Sara sighed in relief. 

“What does Nyssa want with Ollie?” Laurel asked and Sara stiffened. “Sara?”

“I was glad when I found out you two had worked things out,” Sara said evasively and Laurel raised an eyebrow. “You two belong together. But a different path has been chosen for me…and for Ollie, it seems.”

“What are you talking about?” Laurel demanded as her blood ran cold at the sad look in her sister’s eyes.

“Nyssa is here on behalf of her father. He wishes to…extend to Ollie an invitation,” Sara said and Laurel stared in horror, realizing what she meant.

“My father has taken an interest in you because of your defeat of Malcolm Merlyn. He was very impressed,” Nyssa told Oliver.

“Why would that impress him?” Oliver asked and Nyssa smiled thinly.

“You do not know? Merlyn was once a member of The League. In fact, he was my father’s Horseman, his most skilled and trusted assassin. His right hand if you will,” Nyssa explained and Oliver was stunned.

“After his wife died, he left for two years. When Merlyn came back, he was…different,” Oliver said and Nyssa nodded.

“He spent that time with us. His name was Al-Sah-Her, The Magician. My father allowed Merlyn to return to Starling City on the condition he abide by The League’s code of honor. Which he did not when he tried to destroy The Glades. You saved my father from killing Merlyn himself,” Nyssa explained and Oliver stiffened.

“I know how Ra’s deals out punishment. Or how the stories go. If he tries to lay a hand on Tommy-” Oliver began.

“Thomas Merlyn is safe from my father; he has no interest in him. My father is much more interested in you,” Nyssa said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” Oliver demanded.

“You killed a former member of the League in battle, someone my father once regarded as the best of us, after himself of course,” Nyssa explained.

“I had help with that,” Oliver pointed out but Nyssa waved her hand dismissively.

“But you delivered the final blow. And you held your own against him, much more than either of your comrades. Something that is unheard of outside of The League,” Nyssa explained.

“Get to the point, what does he want from me?” Oliver demanded.

“He wishes to extend an invitation to you to join us,” Nyssa said bluntly and Oliver was thrown.

“Ra’s wants me to join the League of Assassins?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“My father is always keeping an eye out for potential recruits,” Nyssa explained.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Oliver asked as Laurel and Sara walked back in.

“It’s no joke, it’s very real Ollie,” Sara said sadly.

“Well, you can go tell Ra’s thanks, but I’m good here, where I am. I’m a vigilante, not an assassin,” Oliver said and Sara tensed as Nyssa smiled thinly.

“We will be in town for two more weeks. Until then, why don’t you think about my father’s offer? And I would think long and hard. Choose wisely Mr. Queen,” Nyssa said before she turned and walked off.

Sara moved to follow her but lingered, turning back to Oliver.

“Ollie, I would take this time to say your goodbyes, make arrangements,” Sara warned him.

“Your acting like I’ve already accepted Ra’s’ offer,” Oliver said annoyed and Sara smiled grimly.

“Because you have, whether you want to or not. Ra’s doesn’t make offers, he gives commands. And one does not say no to Ra’s al Ghul. Judging by the look on your face, you already know this,” Sara said as Oliver stared at her blankly.

“Get out of my house and don’t come back,” Oliver told her angrily.

Sara smiled sadly, shot one last look at Laurel, and then followed Nyssa out the door. Oliver sat down on the couch, running a hand over his face as Laurel stood rooted to the spot, wondering if she and her fellow time travelers had unintentionally brought Ra’s al Ghul on Oliver a year earlier than in the original time line.


	6. Russia part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone processes Ra's' ultimatum, Diggle receives word that Lyla is in trouble. Laurel considers telling Oliver everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the first part of the Russia episode. Hope you all enjoy it.

Arrow lair  
Morning

“Wow. That’s just…wow,” Roy said after Oliver and Laurel had told them of Nyssa and Sara’s visit last night. 

“Wow is right Roy,” Oliver sighed.

After a long night of restless sleep, Oliver and Laurel had called the team, including Thea, and told them to meet them at the lair. They had told them everything and they were clearly having as much trouble digesting the news as Oliver and Laurel were. 

“I thought the League was just a Legend,” Diggle said, trying to keep up the façade of being in the dark.

Frankly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he and the others could keep up the act around Oliver. It was only a matter of time that Oliver would notice something off and open that can of worms. 

“The stories are true Dig. Around two years ago, I…met a woman who told me about them,” Oliver said vaguely.

Everyone looked away from Oliver knowing he was referring to Talia. Even just the mention of that woman, what she had done to Oliver and everyone, made their blood boil.

“What are you gonna do?” Thea asked quietly. 

“I can’t worry about this right now. Roy, where are we on the counterfeit money crew we’ve been tracking?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Roy.

“They’re making a sale tonight at eight,” Oliver nodded at his student.

“Then tonight we take them out,” Oliver said grimly.

Starling City  
Night

The Counter fit money launders were making a deal when The Hood struck. An arrow flew out, hitting the bag with real money in it. The Arrow went off and the man dropped the bag as it caught on fire. The Hood then walked in, firing an arrow which got the man in the knee. As He cried out in pain, The Hood whirled his bow and struck the man behind him before firing another arrow. This arrow got a man in the hand, pinning him to a crate. Another man began taking off when an arrow from above few out and hit him in the knee. 

Above on the rafters, Arsenal whirled about and stuck one of the two men on the rafters with his bow. He grabbed the man by the arm and threw him over the rafters before whirling around, firing an arrow and hitting the second in the shoulder. The man cried out as he fell, landing hard on the floor.

“Behind you!” Arsenal cried out as he saw another man approached his mentor from behind.

The Hood whirled around and threw a flechette at the man, getting him in the shoulder. He went down as Arsenal jumped down next to him, the pair of archers facing the seller, who looked at them pale.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day,” Arsenal said as they heard police sirens outside. “The cops will be easier on you than us.”

The two fled, disappearing into the darkness as the doors burst open and Quentin led a group of cops into the warehouse.

Arrow lair  
Later

“How’d it go?” Diggle asked the only one left in the lair as Oliver and Roy got back.

“One more criminal off the street, so things went as planned,” Roy said as Oliver phone began ringing.

“Queen Consolidated can’t handle a night without their CEO?” Diggle teased as Oliver pulled out this phone. 

“It’s a blocked number,” Oliver frowned before answering. “Hello?”

“Hello Oliver. It’s been a while,” a familiar voice said and Oliver clenched the phone so hard he was surprised it didn’t break.

“Amanda,” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “What do you want?”

“Give the phone to John Diggle. My business is with him,” Waller said and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“What do you want with John?” Oliver demanded and Diggle raised an eyebrow.

“That’s between me and him. Now give him the phone,” Waller snapped and Oliver growled deep in his throat before walking over to Diggle.

“It’s for you,” Oliver said grimly as he held out the phone to Diggle.

Diggle eyed it cautiously, having a feeling he knew why Waller was calling. But it confused him, since Moira had never hired the Triad to kill Malcolm, Deadshot would still be in a depressed, slightly suicidal state, not in Rissia. Nevertheless, Diggle answered it.

“Hello?” Diggle answered. 

“John Diggle, this is Amanda Waller, director of Argus,” Waller introduced herself.

“Why are you calling me? If Argus has business with me, it makes sense that Lyla would call me?” Diggle inquired.

“That would be the case, if Agent Michaels wasn’t the business we are discussing. She’s gone dark,” Waller said bluntly and Diggle closed his eyes, the hope it wasn’t so shattered. “She’s missed her last two calls ins.”

“Why are you talking to me, you should be sending in an extraction team!?” Diggle snarled.

“She was in Moscow last we heard. Even if we knew where in Russia Lyla is, my superiors believe sending in an extraction team could cause an international incident. As far as they’re concerned, Lyla is already a framed picture on the wall. But I know how you, Roy Harper, Laurel Lance, and Oliver Queen spent your nights. Lyla Michaels in an asset I can’t afford to replace. I know you find her similarly irreplaceable. Bring her home Mr. Diggle.”

Diggle heard the click of the dial tone and lowered the phone, his blood running cold.

“Dig? Everything okay?” Roy inquired concerned.

“I need a few personal days. Um, Lyla is in trouble,” Diggle said as he turned around, handing the phone back to Oliver.

“In trouble how?” Oliver asked concerned.

“She was on a mission in Russia, now she’s missing,” Diggle explained and, after a moment, Oliver nodded.

“Roy, you and Laurel are in charge of protecting the city for a few days. I think it’s time I visited the Queen Consolidated subsidy area in Moscow,” Oliver announced.

“Oliver, I can’t ask you to do this,” Diggle said immediately.

“You didn’t,” Oliver assured him and he nodded in thanks.

Oliver and Laurel’s loft, next day  
Morning

“John and I will only be gone for a few days, just to get Lyla back,” Oliver told Laurel as he zipped up his duffle bag. “Think you and Roy can handle things here for a few days?”

“We’ll be fine but Ollie…are you going because John needs help or because you’re avoiding the situation with Ra’s?” Laurel asked gently as Oliver threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

Oliver did not answer, instead pulling Laurel into a brief kiss.

“I love you,” Oliver told her.

“I love you to,” Laurel said, having a strange feeling that he was saying goodbye.

Oliver nodded before walking out the door, where Diggle and the limo were waiting for him. 

Verdant  
Afternoon

Roy walked into the club and Thea looked up from where she was doing paper work.

“Roy, hey,” Thea said and Roy nodded.

“Hey. I’m just gonna head down to the lair so…nice to see you,” Roy said before he moved to head to the lair.

“Roy,” Thea called out and he stopped. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“I don’t think there’s much left to say,” Roy said stiffly.

“Roy, when I broke up with you, I wasn’t trying to cut you out of my life,” Thea said and Roy looked at her incredulously.

“Weren’t you? You said you couldn’t put yourself through me sabotaging us or whatever crap you said. I didn’t get a say in that, but I get a say in this. I can’t do this with you. I can’t be your friend Thea, it’s too damn hard. And I have too much self-respect to put myself through that,” Roy said before he turned and walked away, leaving Thea to consider the consequences of her ending it with Roy.

Roy made his way down into the lair and saw Laurel at the computers, watching a news clip about the protests at Star Labs.

“Looks like we’re gonna be seeing Barry soon huh?” Roy asked before noticing the faraway look in Laurel’s eyes. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Laurel sighed. “I thought we were doing the right thing, changing the past…but look at what’s happened. The Triad is coming at us full force now, more organized than ever. John and Ollie are in Russia, because Lyla ended up there anyway. And Ra’s is coming for Ollie a year earlier. Are we doing the right thing Roy or are we just making a bigger mess of things?”

“I’m-I’m not sure I have the answers you’re looking for Laurel,” Roy said after several moments of silence. “We’re doing the best we can. Things go wrong, you can’t just give up. We have to keep going Laurel.”

“I’m not thinking about giving up. I’m thinking about telling Ollie everything.” Laurel whispered and he looked at her startled.

“You’re serious?” Roy asked and she nodded.

“What harm could it do?” Laurel asked.

“Off the top of my head? Oliver could never trust us again, after all the time we’ve kept quiet,” Roy pointed out and Laurel looked away. “I’ve thought of it to Laurel, you don’t know how many times I’ve thought of telling Oliver. But you know he doesn’t trust easily and if he finds out how long the people closest to him have been lying him to him, he’ll never trust anyone again.”

Russia  
Night

Oliver led Diggle into a bar, Diggle looking around. Things were playing out to much like in the recordings for Diggle’s liking. He didn’t like it.

“Oliver Queen?” Diggle looked over as Anatoly got up and greeted Oliver, exactly like in the recording.

“John Diggle, this is Anatoli Knyazev,” Oliver introduced.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet us,” Diggle said gratefully as he held his hand out to Anatoly.

“If Oliver vouches for you, then you are my second favorite American,” Anatoly said eagerly as he grabbed Diggle’s hand and shook it.

Anatoly led Oliver and Diggle into his office and when the drinks came out, this time, Diggle did not bother to refuse it, knowing it was a stupid move.

“This is the woman you were looking for, yes?” Anatoly asked as he put a picture of Lyla in front of Diggle. “Picture is from two days ago, Gulag. Prison.”

“Lyla was arrested?” Diggle questioned, the pit of dread forming in his stomach.

“Not exactly. From what I hear, she was trying to break in,” Anatoly explained.

“Why?” Diggle asked softly and Anatoly shrugged.

“I do not know. But clearly she had issues breaking back out. Gulag, worst in Russia. It’s called Koshma,” Anatoly explained.

“The Nightmare,” Oliver translated. 

“It’s full of violent psychopaths and killers. And that’s just the guards,” Anatoly said grimly as he sat back in his chair.

“Anatoly, we need a way into the Gulag,” Oliver told him.

“You get in; you get shot before you get out. Or end up like your fiend. It is impossible,” Anatoly argued.

“The only thing that’s impossible is us leaving this country without this woman,” Diggle said passionately and Anatoly laughed.

“I like this guy. We have no word for Optimist in Russian. The only way in to Koshma is as prisoner. Now I have guard there, owes me favor. It could work. Give you one shot in twenty,” Anatoly explained.

“Set it up. I’ll go,” Oliver ordered and Anatoly nodded.

“No, it has to be me,” Diggle argued.

“No,” Oliver said immediately.

“Oliver, what if something happens to you in there?” Diggle argued.

“Then Ra’s will have nothing to come after,” Oliver said and Diggle was silent as Anatoly looked confused.

“Your sister needs you to fight. So does your mother, so does Roy, so does Laurel. We’ll find a way to deal with Ra’s, but Lyla is the problem we have now,” Diggle said passionately.

Oliver was silent for several moments before he sighed and nodded at Anatoly.

Hotel room, next day  
Morning

“I thought my days of drugs were over,” Oliver joked as he zipped up the bag of cocaine. 

“it’s not your day of drugs, its mine,” Diggle said as he put on the black jacket Anatoly had given them.

Oliver nodded as he picked up the tablet and pulled up a picture of the guard Diggle would need.

“This is Anatoly’s inside man. He’ll lead you to Lyla. You need to meet us at the Rendezvous point at the right time or-”

“Or I am a permanent Russian,” Diggle quipped and Oliver nodded.

“Good luck John,” Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

“Oliver, we will find a way to deal with Ra’s, I promise,” Diggle said and Oliver simply stared at Diggle.

“I wish I had your optimism John, but I lost that part of me a long time ago,” Oliver told him quietly. 

Diggle wanted to say more, but the beep that went off signaled it was time. So Diggle gave Oliver one last look before he walked out the door.

Slightly later, in the alley behind the hotel, Anatoly watched as Diggle was beaten by the cops before he was thrown into the back of the car. Anatoly pulled out his phone and called Oliver.

“They have him,” Anatoly said.

“Then the clock’s running,” Oliver said grimly.


	7. Russia part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle makes a discovery inside the koshma that makes him question whether some things actually are written in stone as Laurel and Sara have a rather tense conversation. Thea makes a disturbing discovery as Oliver comes to a decision bout his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Russian.

Russia

Afternoon

 

Oliver and Anatoly were waiting in an ally, Oliver checking his watch. Oliver looked up and a Mercedes and a military like vehicle rolled in.

 

“Here they come. They sell us Russian police truck for cheap,” Anatoly told him but Oliver had a feeling Anatoly was expecting as much trouble as he was.

 

The cars pulled to a stop and a man got out, followed by men armed with rifles. Anatoly and the first man walked up to each other.

 

“ _Here’s the machine you need_ ," The man said, holding up the keys to the truck.

 

" _One thousand and fifty hundred Rubles_ ," Anatoli said, handing the man an envelope with the money.

 

However, when Anatoly reached for the keys, the man yanked them away.

 

“ _On your knees!_ ” The man shouted.

 

Anatoly put up his hands as Oliver approached the man, ignoring the guns as he boldly got in the man’s face.

 

“ _If you harm my brother, I will make your children orphans_ ,” Oliver said bluntly.          

 

The man paled as he stared at Oliver, the cold look in his eye making him believe Oliver from the bottom of his heart. He gave Oliver the keys, which he promptly tossed to Anatoly. Oliver walked back to his car as the man and his hired guns left. Now that that had been handled, it was all up to Diggle now.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

Laurel was at work, trying to focus on the document in front of het. Trying being the key word, as her thoughts were consumed by Nyssa and Sara’s visit and the implications of it. Laurel was startled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She dug it out and frowned as she saw ‘unknown caller’ flash across the screen.

 

“Hello?” Laurel said as she cautiously answered.

 

“Hey, it’s me. Can we meet?” Sara asked.

 

Russia, bar

Night

 

“That is…complicated situation,” Anatoly said after Oliver had told him the whole situation with Ra’s over drinks.

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Oliver said grimly, downing a shot before putting the empty glass on the table. “Ra’s has me backed into a corner. If I say yes, I leave my city and my family at the mercy of the next psychopath who pops out of the woodworks. And I’m not sure my team is ready for that yet. But if half the things I have heard about Ra’s al Ghul are true, there will be hell to pay if I say no.”

 

“This is not good for you Oliver. What will you do?” Anatoly inquired woriedly.

 

“Only one thing I can do,” Oliver said his face set in grim determination.

 

Koshma

Night

 

Things were still progressing far too similar to the recordings for Diggle’s liking. Diggle had been attacked in the cafeteria like before and taken by the guards to the cold room, where another man already was. It couldn’t be Deadshot, Diggle thought to himself.

 

“Six hours for you,” one of the guards told him after he was chained up to a pipe.

 

“You can’t keep me in here for that long,” Diggle said instinctively, already shivering.

 

“Now seven hours,” the guard said before he and the other guard left.

 

“Well, that was pretty stupid.”

 

Diggle stiffened at the familiar voice. It couldn’t be, it was impossible, Diggle told himself. But nevertheless, Floyd Lawton lifted his head, an artificial eye over his dead one.

 

“Deadshot,” Diggle breathed in shock.

 

“Hello John. Nice to formerly meet you,” Deadshot said sarcastically.

 

“You survived your encounter with The Hood. How’d you end up here?” Diggle said, trembling a little from the cold.

 

“Spent months drinking and smoking my life away. Then, about six months ago, I met a man. Gave me this new eye and a new life, along with a pretty good offer,” Floyd said. “But I know why you’re here: that girl from Argus.”

 

“She found you, that’s why she’s here,” Diggle realized and Floyd smirked.

 

“So, what happens now John?” Floyd asked.

 

Oliver and Laurel’s loft

Same time

 

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Sara said as Laurel sat across from her on the couch.

 

“I’d say it’s good to see you but, considering what happened last time we saw each other, you’ll understand if I don’t,” Laurel said in a clipped voice and Sara winced.

 

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want Ra’s to decide he wanted Ollie as a recruit. I tried to buy you as much time together as I could. But I got careless and here we are,” Sara said as she leaned forward in her seat. “Laurel, you need to let him go. It will be better for everyone.”

 

“You expect me to just let him go without a fight?” Laurel said with a hint of anger in her voice.

 

“No, but I am begging you to. You don’t know Ra’s like I do. His word is law. He’s is the most dangerous man on the planet. If he wants Ollie as a recruit, he’ll get him whether Ollie or you or anyone likes it or not. His fate was decided the moment Ra’s sent me and Nyssa here to feel Ollie out,” Sara said grimly.

 

“You honestly don’t know me that well if you think that I’m going to give him up without a fight,” Laurel said firmly and Sara looked about ready to tear her hair out in frustration.

 

“No, I know you’ll fight to the death. Which is what will happen if you try to fight Ra’s, you’ll die. So will anyone else who gets in his way. No one is a match for Ra’s al Ghul. You can’t stop him, you can’t fight him, you can’t win against him Laurel,” Sara said as she got to her feet. “Say your goodbyes and help Ollie to accept what is happening. For everyone’s sake.”

 

Koshma

Same time

 

Anatoly’s guard came in and began to free Diggle.

 

“We don’t have much time,” he warned Diggle as he helped him down.

 

“Him to,” Diggle said as he weakly pointed to Floyd.

 

“What?” Floyd and the guard said, both shocked.

 

“Him to,” Diggle repeated.

 

“I killed your brother, yet you’re trying to save me. Why?” Floyd demanded.

 

“Honor,” Diggle said simply.

 

Later, the guard was leading Diggle and Floyd down a hallway.

 

“Five minutes. This way,” the guard said as they rounded a corner.

 

Only to run into two more guards. They didn’t wait for explanation; they simply pulled the gun and fired. Anatoly’s guard got hit in the head. He fell to the ground, dead, as Deadshot pulled an ice sickle and threw it. He got one of the guards in the chest, killing him instantly as Diggle tackled the other one. Exchanging a few blows, Diggle punched him before tossing him to the ground. Seeing the gun on the ground, Diggle picked it up before Floyd could get to it.

 

“I guess you wanna hang onto that,” Floyd noted. “I know where your girlfriend is.”

 

“And why would you help me?” Diggle inquired, knowing it would be suspicious if he didn’t ask that.

 

“Because you wouldn’t put yourself in here without an exit strategy. I take you to your girl, you take me out,” Floyd demanded.

 

Diggle nodded, knowing Floyd would suspect that it was only because of lack of time.

 

Outside, Anatoly got back in the vehicle after bribing an officer.

 

“There is nothing money cannot buy in this country,” Anatoly told Oliver.

 

“Diggle should be heading out with Lyla in two minutes,” Oliver said after checking his watch.

 

“Breaking out of prison is harder than it looks. You of all people should know that,” Anatoly pointed out and Oliver nodded a haunted look in his eyes as he remembered times long passed as Anatoly drove the truck.

 

Inside, Diggle and Floyd burst into a room with a gate that had chains wrapped around it.

 

“If I say she’s in there, what’s to stop you from shooting me right now?” Floyd demanded.

 

“I didn’t leave you behind, did I?” Diggle countered.

 

Diggle didn’t wait for a response, instead rushing to the gate. He unwrapped the chains from the gate and practically ripped the gate off the wall in his rush to open it. He burst in, looking around wildly and saw Lyla, leaning against the wall that she was shackled to.

 

“Lyla,” Diggle said as he rushed over to her.

 

Diggle knelt down and got to quick work on removing the shackles around her wrists. Lyla blinked as she looked up at him.

 

“Johnny,” Lyla said slowly.

 

“Ready to go home?” Diggle asked as he rid her of the shackles.

 

“You came for me,” Lyla said emotionally.

 

“Always have, always will,” Diggle said, cupping her face.

 

“Deadshot, he’s here, in the prison,” Lyla told him as he helped her stand.

 

“You’re a little behind,” Floyd said as she looked at him stunned. “What’s the extraction plan?”

 

“Depends, what time is it?” Diggle asked randomly, knowing the explosive should be going off any minute.

 

And sure enough, the building was rocked by the explosion and alarms began blaring seconds later.

 

“Go go go!” Diggle shouted and they were off.

 

They made their way through the prison, unseen in all the chaos. They made their way to the processing area, seeing all the bodies and destruction when Diggle spotted an opening. They made their way out only to surrounded by guards.

 

Suddenly, Oliver was there, taking out the guard with a series of blows that easily knocked them out. Diggle, Floyd and Lyla, having picked up weapons from the possessing area, began firing back. Within seconds, all the guards were either dead or incapacitated. The group of four began moving through the yard and got into the back of the truck. Oliver closed the door just before more guards raced over and fired. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the back of the car as it drove away.

 

“We are clear,” Anatoly said a few minutes later.

 

“Stop the car. Stop the car,” Diggle ordered and Anatoly put the truck in park as Diggle looked over at Floyd “Get out.”

 

As everyone watched, Floyd and Diggle got out, Diggle forcing Floyd to walk forward at gun point. Then, Diggle lowered the gun.

 

“Get out of here Lawton. Before I change my mind,” Diggle said roughly.

 

“Don’t have the guts to do it?” Floyd asked mockingly.

 

“No, I have the strength not to kill someone in cold blood,” Diggle shot back.

 

Floyd smirked before he turned to walk away. Then, he paused, turning back.

 

“I’m just curious, how do you think your brother died?” Floyd asked.

 

“You shot at a client Andy was protecting and missed,” Diggle said what he had once believed to be true.

 

“I don’t miss. Your brother was the contract,” Floyd said and Diggle did his best to act surprised.

 

“Who would want to kill Andy?”

 

“Don’t know a name, just an alias. Hive. Food for thought John, food for thought,” Floyd said before he turned and walked away, disappearing into the night.

 

Starling City, next day

Morning

 

“Thank you Oliver, for having my back,” Diggle said as they got off the plane.

 

“Now you know how it feels,” Oliver smiled before he turned to walk off.

 

“Oliver,” Diggle called out and Oliver paused. “We’re gonna find a way to deal with Ra’s. I promise.”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said, flashing Diggle a tight smile before he turned and walked off.

 

District Attorney’s office

Same time

 

“We have a problem,” Thea said as she walked up to Laurel at her desk.

 

“What, the fact that Ollie is being courted by a psychopath?” Laurel asked grimly.

 

“Yes, but not what I was talking about,” Thea said as she pulled out a newspaper and threw it on Laurel’s desk. “I went to Roy’s this morning, didn’t find him, I must have missed him on his way to Starling University. But I found his paper on his porch. Look at the front page.”

 

“Merlyn Global hostile Takeover. Months after Malcolm Merlyn’s attempted Undertaking, his company is now, after months of being without a CEO, being bought by…Stellmore International,” Laurel paled as she read it. “Isabel Rochev.”

 

“We were so concerned with making sure she couldn’t get to Queen Consolidated that we didn’t even think about Merlyn Global,” Thea said grimly.

 

Starling City

Night

 

“Thank you for meeting me,” Oliver said politely as he and his guest stood on a rooftop.

 

“I must admit, it took you much sooner to contact me than Sara thought,” Nyssa noted.

 

“I’m not an idiot; I know who your father is. I know what’s at stake,” Oliver said bluntly. “I have a request for your father.”

 

“You are very bold, asking The Demon’s head for a favor,” Nyssa said incredulously but Oliver continued as if she hadn’t interrupted.

 

“My mother’s trial is coming up in two weeks. Let me be here for it, to see the outcome…and then, I will join you,” Oliver promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for the Isabel/Merlyn Global twist to be in here earlier, but other things took priority, namely the League subplot.


End file.
